


Sire

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate take on The Ultimate Enemy, Bottom Vlad, Canonical Character Death, Ghost King Vlad, M/M, Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel’s parents are gone. Vlad said he would do anything to ease his pain, but can’t bring himself to rip out his ghost. The two become close. Even so, some things are still inevitable.





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly feel like it sould take 553 years off my life if I tagged a fic as ‘core play’ but. um. CORE PLAY.

Vlad Plasmius should be used to being alone.

He had been the only half ghost in existence. The only being to walk freely through the worlds of the living and the dead, to wield power no man could hope to understand. Ghosts abhorred his existence yet would go out of their way to catch a glimpse of him, the world “halfa” whispered both in great reverence and fear. 

All that changed in the year 2004.

He had heard the new murmurings among the spectral citizens of the ghost zone. There was a new halfa. It made no sense. He ignored them. Then he sensed a new power for himself. It was a pull, an electric hum after the storm. It was a feeling of disquiet, of an impending challenge to his eventual throne, and still he explained it away. 

Vlad had discovered the presence of a new portal. Upon investigation he realized where it was, and who must have created it. He should not have been surprised that his sweet Maddie had succeeded in building a working portal. 

Vlad sent spectral minions he created himself to keep an eye on his lost love. Ectopusses and then vultures, results of his own dastardly genius experimentation involving ectoplasm and animals. He was a God, he created unlife. 

The creatures brought him images. Maddie, striking as ever. A tenacious grin on her face. She always did look good in blue. Vlad wondered if perhaps the portal was her way of trying to reach Vlad. To join him. She was smart, she was caring and ferociously protective. It could almost seem plausible. If not, than Vlad would make her see it. That deep down, it was always him. 

The vultures he sent to kill Jack informed him of the boy. Why was a ghost protecting that oaf, Vlad had to wonder. Incompetent as he was at hunting ghosts, it still seemed the boy must have a re-death wish.

Still, the future King Plasmius would require his queen.

There was the only the matter of reacquainting himself with Maddie and of disposing of Jack Fenton. This, Vlad could double-kill with the same stone tied to end of a college reunion invitation. 

In the weeks leading up to the carefully laid trap, Vlad used his time wisely. He watched Maddie through the eyes of his ectopus. He saw her children, and his half dead heart ached with the pain of a hole he didn’t know he had. 

Then there was the reunion. Maddie, even lovelier with his own eyes. Jack, ever the fat idiot. Intelligent Jazz, who had her mother’s hair and father’s tendency to butt into other’s business. And the boy... Danny. Daniel. Black hair, blue eyes. Slim form. 

And then that night, as the those rings dropped down and the unconscious body landed, Vlad now knew he would never truly be alone.

Right away he saw his potential; he drew Daniel in with comforting words and promises to teach him to control his powers. The boy resisted of course. He was too attached to his father, too upset at the man who tried to end his miserable existence.

Vlad was intending to take Daniel in as a son. He tried to entice him. He tried to break his will. He would not bend. He was strong, if woefully inexperienced. He was pig headed, too stubborn to see the way things should be. And worst of all, he had those friends. Vlad had little doubt that without their support Daniel would have turned to him a lot sooner, and he could begin his tutelage of his heir.

And then, Maddie had died.

Maddie and Jack. Vlad’s greatest love and greatest annoyance, both gone in a fire. Daniel’s two friends were lost as well, gone in the blaze of a burger restaurant’s freak accident.

Daniel went straight to him, hollow and compliant. He attended the prestigious prep school Vlad signed him up for. Anybody could see the boy numbed by guilt and loss, simply going through the motions. Vlad vowed he would do all he could for him.

So when Daniel approached him one night, begging that the ghost half be ripped out of him, Vlad nearly did it. 

Daniel was laying on the table, prone. Vlad leaned over him, ghost ripper flashing. 

Vlad lowered the claws, instead dropping a kiss to the boy’s feverish temple.

They took the crown from Pariah Dark together. Daniel was the one to place it on a kneeling Vlad’s head. 

King Plasmius’s first act of ultimate power was a resurrection. It failed. 

The crown of fire sat too heavy on his head. It felt nothing like victory was supposed to. He had a taste of what it was to be king, and it was nothing but ash. 

 

It seemed the unsuccessful attempt at necromancy was not completely without benefit. Daniel was not himself, still numb with guilt and with pain and with loss. But now he devoted himself to Vlad and to his causes. Like a page, of sorts. Or a knight,

Daniel devoted himself to Vlad. He obtained artifacts. He attended rigorous training for his ghost powers. He finished the prestigious prep school Vlad had insisted upon. He even did well without Vlad having to overshadow the teachers. 

 

The idea of having the only other halfa ruling by side only made sense. Vlad was a fool to not have seen it before. He had been blinded by infatuation of his old flame. Had not seen the true potential, the strength and the beauty of the boy. The king needed his other halfa.

Still, Vlad did not dare to act upon this desire. They had both already lost so much. 

Vlad never expected Daniel to be the one to come to him. 

Pariah’s old domain was their territory now. There was even a castle there, a purple and green counterpart of his cheese one. Vlad stood at the window, looking in the direction the sarcophagus had been catapulted in, years ago. He was in Plasmius form. His teal skin glinted in the unnatural green and purple light. Locks of soft black hair whipped in the wind coming through the open window. 

The length of his hair was not the only thing that had changed over the years. A set of silver horns was now nestled on his scalp, curled like a ram’s and sharp, the crown of fire carefully perched in the middle. He also had a set of retractable claws, also silver, and sharp, sharp, sharp. He sensed his would-be-mate’s presence. 

A smile stretched midnight blue lips over his large fangs. Daniel had returned. He was as Phantom. His hair was bone white and wild, the style reminding Vlad of a musician from his college years. He was not grinning, hadn’t for years, but the triumph was evident in his eyes. The pride of a job well done. 

Phantom knelt in front of Plasmius and brandished a box. “The Ring of Rage, my king.” 

Vlad seizes the box, and turned the ring out of it into his palm. The ring was bright green, and gave off an unhealthy glow. It reminded him of his class ring, but with a a carved skull in the middle. The two eyes were little red jewels. 

Vlad clutched it tight in a closed fist. “You’ve done well.”

“Thank you.”

“It is kind of funny, Daniel. Not long ago, you would have stopped me from obtaining my prize. Now you help me.”

Daniel’s green eye’s flicked down over Vlad’s body, before meeting his blazing red ones. “You are all that I have.”  
Daniel placed a white gloved hand on Vlad’s broad chest, and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. “I am yours.”

Vlad’s eyes followed the motion, and his breath caught. “Surely you don’t know what you are promising me.”

Daniel brought his face closer, icy breaths mingling with Vlad’s smokey ones. “Surely I do.” 

Lips crashed, and at the same moment, Daniel slid the ring of rage onto Vlad’s finger. He nicked himself on a silver claw, drawing blood. He paid it no mind, and it streamed down into Vlad’s hair when he gripped it to deepen the kiss. Phantom’s cold blue tongue met with Plasmius’ rough forked one. He sucked the serpentine tongue into his mouth, toying with each end, and then rubbing at the juncture in the middle. Vlad hissed, and then wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and squeezed his rear. Danny let out a quiet moan into Plasmius’ mouth and rocked his hips forward. Vlad returned the pressure with one quick thrust, and rewarded him with another squeeze. The intensity of the kiss increased, Danny guiding Vlad backward until his knees hit the seat of his spiked throne. Daniel was in his lap then, only breaking the kiss to nuzzle Vlad’s throat and chest like a cat. He resumed his grinding, and Vlad let out a sharp gasp. “You do realize, if we do this, everything is going to change.” 

“Don’t care,” Danny mumbled. “Want it to. Want you.” 

“Daniel...”

Vlad reached up and softly caressed the pale flesh of Danny’s cheek, and looked deep into his ecto green eyes. Danny’s spine arched with a shiver, and it struck Vlad how inexperienced he must be. Surely he was still a virgin. Vlad gathered he had feelings for Sam, but she had died before he ever shared them. Although he was pretty, and it hit vlad that his depression may have left him open to manipulation or a need to drown the pain. “Have you ever-“

He did not even need to finish the thought, because Daniel was shaking his head.

“I was saving myself for you.”

Vlad’s next words were whispered into his skin. “Then I accept.”

 

Danny looked into Vlad’s eyes before again slotting his lips against his, this time his mouth sharp and biting. His hands roamed Vlad’s chest, finding hard nipples though the thin white material of his tunic. Vlad arched back slightly, holding Daniel’s hips tightly and helping him to grind against his growing erection. Vlad shuddered with pleasure. He could hardly believe this real. That Daniel was really here. He could feel his arousal against his own, and he desperately needed more. 

Vlad felt a bolt of pleasure zip through his chest. He knew he had sensitive nipples, he always had, but this was in on a whole other level. Danny kissed down his neck, while his hands kept up whatever it was that they were doing. It felt like heaven, hell, and the Elsewhereness all rolled into one. It wasn’t until Vlad felt cool lips brush his burning collar bone did he realize Daniel had fazed him out of his clothing. Something shifted within his very center, something wonderful, and Vlad nearly screamed, gripping a fistful of white hair tight. “Daniel... what are you...”

And then Vlad looked down. The other halfa hadn’t been playing with his nipples anymore, Vlad realized. Danny had phased his hand into Vlad’s chest. He was about halfway to elbow deep, and doing...something. To his core. Danny crooked a finger, and it was like there was string in there, a string that ran deep through his navel and right down to his cock. An arousel like none other flooded his limbs. Daniel was inside of him. In his very core. The act felt very intimate, maybe even more so than if he had been filled by Danny’s cock. He wondered briefly where the boy had learned this, as Vlad never would have even considered it possible. But any concern he had was purged by the coil of heat tightening in his groin. The grinding had stopped. The position he now held on his lap as he focused on whatever delicious thing he was doing to Vlad’s ghost core wasn’t ideal for providing friction, but it didn’t matter. Vlad’s hips bucked up against the air, and he knew orgasm was inevitable. 

Daniel must have picked up on his too, because he pulled his hand out. Vlad barely had time to lament the loss when he felt a tight wet mouth enclose over his weeping member. Vlad cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy whilst emptying his copious amount of seed into Danny’s hungry, swallowing mouth. 

It seemed to go on forever. 

The cold of Daniel’s mouth (which should not have felt good in theory, but in reality was heaven to Vlad’s too-hot skin) began to give way to heat. The fistfuls of thick hair began to thin, turning whispy as smoke in his grasp. Vlad opened his eyes, and was met with a set of brown instead of the expected green. The man, the ghost that was on his knees in front of Vlad was Danny, but it also wasn’t. His skin had become a light green, his hair was aflame. 

Vlad knew of nothing else to do other than to draw the ghost up until they were both standing, and press his mouth to his newly fanged one. 

The creature that used to be Daniel deepened the kiss, a clawed hand winding into Vlad’s hair, sharp teeth puncturing his lip only to lap up the beads of blood with his raspy forked tongue. 

He was absolutely exquisite.

“Daniel?” Vlad asked in tentative reverence, after breaking the kiss and cupping his cheek.

“No, I don’t think so.” The ghost smirked. “You can call me Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am simultaneously proud and embarrassed of this. *orphans work and runs screaming into the void*


End file.
